The Power of Goodbye
by He's So Amazing
Summary: A song-fic about Zidane's leave at the end....it's also a song-fic about everyone after Zidane leaves, and when he returns....R+R!!


Disclaimer Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Sqauresoft, the greatest RPG makers of all time!! And the song belongs to the almighty Madonna!!!!! _Note: Takes place during the part when Zidane leaves to save Kuja, the part when he is gone, and the part when he returns...and I'm not gonna include Quina into this story, I really don't he/she......_

~*The Power Of Good-Bye*~_  
_-------------------------  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
Creation comes when you learn to say no  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


'He's changed in so many ways' Dagger thought as he kneeled in front of her to explain his goodbyes, "Zidane?" she began, "Promise you will return to me..." she said her hands shaking as if he was already gone and out of her life, he just looked down.

"I shall try but never forget me if I never come back," he said as he stood up and he took my hands into his, he rubbed his thumb over them gently, "Tell your children of our adventures," Dagger nodded and they embraced, Dagger felt something well up inside her eye, she was trying not to cry but just couldn't, a single tear fell onto Zidane's vest, she hugged herself to him tighter. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and hesitantly backed away from there embrace. He mouthed 'I love you' to Dagger as she felt a small smile creep on to her lips, she mouthed the three words back to him, she kissed him on the cheek and reluctantly walked to the ship but before getting she smiled to him and blew him a kiss. As the sirship lifted high off the ground a cloud of dust circled up with it, his blonde locks blew frantically in every direction and his tail swished back and forth mostly with the direction of the wind. He saw Dagger's forelorn, scared face his smile dropped but quickly lifted again after he saw her mouth I love you one last time until he returned. He turned around and began to walk towards the writhing tree where his brother awaited him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress you had to burn  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
Do ya wanna go higher?  
There's nothing left to try  
There's no place left to hide  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SOME TIME LATER........

Freya Cresent walked through the destroyed town of Burmecia looking at the many people who began to clean up one part of the town. Freya smiled to them and they smiledand waved. "Hello Freya" a voice said on the other side of her, she looked to her right and found Sir Frately picking a piece of stone up and put it on a near by table, he wiped away the sweat on his forehead with his arm, he walked up to her, "how are you this early morning?" he asked as he began to walk along side her. "I am fine Sir Frately, how might you be?" she asked as she took his hand into hers, he looked down and saw they were holding hands, he smiled. "I'm fine right here with you" she lightly giggled at his response. "I am off to Alexandria today" she stated to Frately. "May I come with you?" he asked. "Why of course!" she began, "That's what I had in mind" she said squeezing his hand tenderly......

Vivi calmly walked into the familiar town of Alexandria, 'Oh my!' he thought, 'it seems to be rebuilt quite well!' he thought, 'I'm sure this was all under Dagger's supervision as well, I'm so proud of her, she's grown into quite the women, even without Zidane by her side' he thought as he put his hands on his hips. "Give that to me!" he heard someone yell behind him, he turned to see two of his kids fighting over a ticket to the show that day. "You two!" he yelled, they both stopped immediatly, "If one of you would ask me for an extra ticket I would happily give it to you!" one of his children went up to him. "Can I please have a ticket father?" he pleaded, Vivi smiled at his job well done, fished in his pocket and took out another ticket, the child slowly took it from his hands, smiled and ran to join the rest of the children. "This way kids!" Vivi said as he pointed in the direction they were to head......

"Stupid elevator!" Eiko complained as they slowly decended to the air ship dock, "This thing is soooo....slow!" she said lightly kicking the side of the elevator. "Eiko dear," Hilda began, "Don't kick the elevator, it's going as fast as it can" she scolded Eiko, Eiko just nodded that she understood. "Well it may go faster by maybe another 10 years from now," said Cid as he looked up toward the roof of the elevator, where the cranks were as hard as they could. The elevator soon came to a quick stop, and Eiko was the first to leave the elevator. "Come on Mom, Dad!" she said as she walked toward the airship. "What did she just call us?" Cid asked Hilda. "I think she just called her mother and father" she said with a big smile on her face.....

Amarant quickly and swiftly jumped from each of the broken planks to get to the other side of the gorge. "Where are you going?" he heard a voice sat when he got to the other side. He looked to the origin of the sound, it was Lani, "This is the way to Alexandria, why are you going there?" she asked. "A play. Why do you want to know?" he said begging to walk again, Lania quickly ran up beside him, "Just curious, that's all" she said lightly. "Your curiousty might get the better of you." he said flatly, she stopped and just stood there smirking. "Hey!" she called out, "Wait for me!".....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your heart is not open so I must go  
The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress  
There's nothing left to lose  
There's no more heart to bruise  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'This is the play where we met each other' she thought lustfully, 'no! got to forget about the past, just like he taught me!' she said sitting up even straighter, the lights quickly began to dim. After about a few minutes of dim lights Baku came onto the stage, he did his introductions and the play began. Dagger began to notice something, everyone was much more lively then the times before....'what's going on?' she thought. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the lines of the favorite part of the play. "As the sun gives me no ear!" she leaned forward, "I pray to thee two moons!" the man raised his hands, "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" he yelled swinging his robe off of his body, 'Only one person called me that!' she thought excitedly as she stood up......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Learn to say good-bye  
I yearn to say good-bye  


***********************************************************

Well? What did you think? I changed some of the words around because I mean you could watch the ending and not have read this fic! I never thought I would get so many song-fics up in just 3 days, cool ain't it? yes, yes it is cool....R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
